Water and Fire
by Knight of Frost
Summary: What would happen if Kyon, along with everyone else in the SOS Brigade were to meet a new club, a mysterous club only known as Orgnization XIII. Haruhi can't wait to sink her teeth into this club no matter what the cost. But what will it cost Kyon?
1. Part 1 of Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone! It's been a nice long while since I did a fanfic! Hopefully I get good reviews and this isn't as shitty as I think it's gonna be. Ok, please enjoy and let your brain explode in amazingness!**_

_ Hypothetically thinking, today should have been the same as any other day, but I lived in a world with Haruhi Suzumiya. And when you do that, there is no, 'The same as any other day.' It's all different. Doesn't matter if it's in a good way or not. Today was January 20th. And it was cold. Cold! Coldcoldcoldcold! _

I kept my blanket wrapped around my body, hoping to keep the retained body heat in the blanket cocoon.

"Kyon! You gotta get up! It's time for school!" My sisters voice called. Now, it would have been cute if she wasn't basically telling me to get my lazy ass out of the bed and freeze my ass off. I swung my feet around, untangling them from the blanket cocoon, and as soon as they hit the floor I screeched.

"Why is this floor so cold?" It felt like there was ice coating the floor and it was sticking to my feet. I shuffled over to my uniform and started to slowly take my shirt off, the cold air hitting my bare chest and making me shiver. I quickly pulled on the button up shirt and threw on the jacket. I put my tye on and slipped my pants on, did up my belt and slid my coat on. I tossed my scarf around my neck and headed outside into the bitter cold air.

_**AN: Still a work in progress. I'm tired as fuck right now so I'll write chapter two tomorrow, this was like a preview. Okies! Talk to ya'll later!**_


	2. Part 2 of Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey again everyone! I finally got some sleep and decided to continue on with this story. I'm working on another fanfic also so keep in mind I may not update this as much as I am at the moment, with that said, ENJOY~!**_

_Usually I walk to school alone and meet up with Taniguchi. But he wasn't walking like usual. That was weird. But I thought maybe he was sick. …Or maybe Haruhi is acting up again. _

-Beep-

"Huh?"

-Beep-

"What is that beeping?"

-Beep-

"**The door is almost open. This world is almost connected and then it will all end."**

I was looking around, hoping to see where the weird noises were coming from…No luck…What was going on? I took one last look around, seeing frost lightly coating the cars and the grass. No hints to who that was or what the door was. What would end? My life? The world? I started walking to school again.

I got to school and walked into my classroom where I was greeted with a, "Where the hell have you been Kyon? I was worried we might have to go to your house." God forbid I should stay home sick for one day. Who knows, in that time the world might have ended out of Haruhi's boredom. I successfully endured two long soul crushing hours of Algebra and Geometry. Next was History. Well, time for my nap!  
After school was over, I started to head over to the club room. I got to the room and opened the door to see Haruhi tormenting Mikuru again. Koizumi just gave me his phony smile, his lightish brown hair glittering. I sat down across from him and said, "Up for a game of Othello?"

"Of course," he said, his voice sounding so matter-of-factly. I stood up and grabbed Othello, and sat back down. Mikuru was going to give me a cup of tea when Haruhi glomped her, the hot, scalding tea spilling on my lap.

"Agh!" I exclaimed, jumping up in pain and gritting my teeth.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Kyon!" Mikuru cried, tears in her eyes.

_I couldn't stay mad at her but what happened next, will forever, and to this day, shock me to my core._

-Knock-

We all looked at each other.

-Knock-

"Who's that?"

-Knock-

"It's open! You better have a good reason for interrupting my club!" Haruhi yelled, with all the blunt directness that she had. The door opened, showing a group of roughly thirteen or so students, they all ignored the dress code and wore whatever they wanted. The leader had white hair, which was weird for a teenager to have already.

"Greetings. I am Xemnas. We were just trying to see if this room was available for use for a new club. I can see one already exists here so we'll be on our way. Good day," Xemnas said and turned to leave.

"Wait! What club would this be?" Haruhi asked, the evil glitter of a plan cooking up in her mind.

"We call it, Organization XIII," he replied, smiling a little bit.

_If you want the truth I didn't trust Xemnas at all. He seemed a bit off. And not in a good way like Haruhi. _

_**AN: That's the actual end of Chapter 1! Wheeeeeeeeeee~! Please leave comments and reviews and crap like that! Chapter 2 is soon to come.**_


End file.
